Riddle Me This
by Suni-Dlight
Summary: Sequel to Betrayal. . . . We lived life together secretly, but we were happy. . . . Until one afternoon, things began to fall apart.
1. A Normal Evening

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: So finally, the sequel to Betrayal. I want to dedicate this to my good friend allhugs13 who gave me the inspiration for this story. You are fabulous girl!! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

I watched silently as Cree sat in our big armchair, reading a story to our three year old son, Scorpius. It was late but Scorpius hadn't been feeling well and so he had trouble sleeping. Cree and I took turns telling him stories (though I think he secretly liked it better when Cree read to him; she changed her voices to go with the characters),

I smiled as he turned to look up at his mother, asking her a question with innocent eyes. Cree smiled leaning forward to rub the tip of her nose against his. He giggled.

"All right, time for bed," Cree said, closing the book.

"But I'm still not tired," Scorpius said, wiping at his runny nose as he yawned.

"Of course you're not," Cree said. She slid him off her lap, getting to her feet. "Come on, dear, daddy and I will tuck you in."

The little boy took his mother's hand and I followed as they went up the stairs, Scorpius dragging his green teddy bear along behind him.

In his room, he jumped up into his bed while Cree sat down at the end of it. "One more story, please?" Scorpius begged.

"Not for tonight," I said, coming closer to the bed. "You'll have to wait for tomorrow, alright?"

"Now lay down," Cree said. Scorpius huffed, flopping back onto his bed. Cree lifted the covers over him, reaching up to run her fingers across his cheek before she leaned forward and kissed him.

I kissed my son on his forehead, running my fingers through his hair. "Sleep tight, son," I said.

"Night mommy, night daddy," Scorpius said, sleepily.

I wrapped my arm around Cree's waist as we walked out of the room, closing the door behind us.

Cree stopped, staring back at the door for a moment.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Just – I don't know," she said, giving me a small, slightly strained smile. "Today when Scorpius and I went for our walk, I just felt like . . . Have you ever felt like someone was watching you?"

"Watching me?" I said, smiling. "Well of course, but mostly for my good looks and the fact that I'm such an influential figure. I'm sure whoever was watching you were just admiring you and our baby."

Cree swatted me, gently. "I'm serious Draco. I felt off all day. . . ."

"I'm sure you're just imagining things, Shadow. Just being paranoid because of the baby. It's a natural thing I'm sure."

Cree shrugged, laughing nervously. "I suppose so."

She didn't sound convinced though. I slipped my arm around her waist again, pulling her closer to me. "Look, if you still feel like that tomorrow, let me know and I'll check it out for you. I promise."

Leaning towards me, Cree pressed her lips against mine. "Did I ever tell you that you are fabulous?"

"A few times," I told her. "But I wouldn't mind if you told me again."

Cree laughed, kissing me again.

Life was always strange when you're married to a girl you hate and love, but hey, I wasn't complaining.

* * *

**A/N: So first chapter. Let me know what you all think. I know it's probably not the best of the best, but let's just think of it as an intro. You guys are fab, thanks.**


	2. An Open Window

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.**

**A/N: So I'm sorry that this has taken me a while, but you know, college and everything. I'm hoping I get some reviews soon but if not, it's all right. I enjoy writing it and that's all that matters.**

* * *

"Cree?"

Cree jumped, spinning around to face me, her hand flying up to her heart. She breathed a sigh of relief, a small smile coming to her face. "Oh, Draco, you startled me."

I looked past her towards the window she'd been staring out of. I walked over and closed the blinds, turning towards her and running my hands over her arms. She was shivering. "Are you okay?"

She opened her mouth as if to say yes and then stopped. "I don't know. I'm scared, I think."

"Scared of what?"

"Someone's been watching me, following me. Some guy. I think he knows where I live and when I go walking with Scorpius and he just watches me."

I frowned, glancing towards the window. "Did you recognize him?"

"No and I think that's what worries me the most. If it had been a former Death-Eater, I would have ignored him. They don't recognize me and they all think I'm dead. But this guy, he seemed to stare right through me, like he knew me. And he's been following me, I know he has."

"Cree, Cree, calm down," I said, tightening my grip on her arms. "You're working yourself into a panic. Tomorrow, I'll take Scorpius for a walk. Maybe he's some creep interested in our son and I'll put him straight. You just stay here and relax. He's probably nobody, alright."

My words were of no comfort, however. She nodded, turning back to the window and looking out the blinds again.

That was the first time I realized how unhealthy she looked. Bags lay under her eyes, her hair seemed unusually dull, and she appeared skinnier than normal.

I reached forward and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the window and sitting her down in the armchair. "What are you doing, Draco?" she asked, her voice tired.

"Helping you relax," I said, placing my hands on her shoulders and massaging them. I was used to this, so I didn't mind. Her back had hurt a lot while she was pregnant and so massages became a normal thing between us.

She sighed happily, leaning back into the chair. "You have hands like magic," she murmured.

I chuckled softly, continuing to work my fingers into her back. She looked up at me and I leaned down to kiss her. "Promise me you'll stop worrying and get some rest all right? And I'll take care of everything."

"Fine," she said, lifting her feet onto the couch. "Do you mind checking on Scorpius? I think I'm going to follow his example and take a nap."

"Yeah, I'll check on him. Get some rest Shadow."

She lay down completely and I covered her with a blanket that lay on the back of the couch. She was asleep almost as soon her eyes closed. I kissed her softly on the cheek before turning to go check on my son.

He was still fast asleep, his face pressed hard into the pillow. I ran the back of my hand over his cheek softly, smiling down at him.

Looking up I realized that the window to the nursery was open and I frowned. Cree always made sure it was closed because she didn't want Scorpius catching a cold. I closed it, the frown still etched on my face though I wasn't sure why.

It was just an open window right?


	3. Riddles

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: So I'm glad I'm finally starting to get responses on this story. You guys are fabulous.**

* * *

I sat on a park bench and watched Scorpius run around and play with a bunch of Muggle kids. Trust me, it wasn't my idea, but Cree said unless we wanted our son to turn out like his grandparents, we needed to let him run around with these kids. And so I let him. Besides, he seemed to have a lot of fun playing with kids his way.

Scorpius smiled over at me and I started to think about his mother. And with that thought came a queer feeling of anxious.

I checked my watched. Three fifty-seven. Cree was asleep when we left the house around one. She should be awake by now.

Standing to my feet I called Scorpius over. He waved goodbye to his friends and ran to me, taking me by the hand. The other children's parents waved at me and I returned their acknowledgement with a quick nod.

Scorpius and I walked quickly, though just at a slightly faster pace than normal. I had no need to worry Scorpius.

We reached the house in no time. I used my wand to unlock the door and Scorpius ran inside calling, "Mommy! Mommy!"

"Cree?" I called, closing the door. The downstairs was eerily empty. Usually around four, she or I would cook dinner. When she cooked dinner, the lights were on, the table set as if it were holiday, and the house smelled like heaven.

But now, the lights were out, the table was empty, and the kitchen was gone of all life. "Cree?" I called again as I started up the stairs.

She wasn't in the bedroom room, I found. Or taking a hot bath in the bathroom. Cree hardly ever left the house by herself and when she did, she always left a note behind to tell me where she'd gone.

Paranoia left over for both of us when she got kidnapped three years ago.

"Daddy?" Scorpius called.

I turned and hurried out of our room, going towards the nursery. Something was wrong and I needed to find out what it was.

Entering the nursery I froze. Scorpius stood facing the doorway, looking confused and behind him . . . behind him the room was torn apart.

His tiny bed lay in shambles, as if it had been blasted apart. Toys were knocked all over the floor and pictures lay broken and glass littered the floor.

And the window was open.

I stepped forward around my son towards the open window pressing my hand against the frame.

'_I don't like leaving a window open, even when we're in the house_,' Cree had said once. '_Scorpius could get sick lying in front of an open window_. _And who knows what kind of freaks walk around looking for open windows_.'

I had a really, really bad feeling about this.

Looking up, I realized there was a piece of parchment attached to the window. I pulled it down, a shard of hope spreading through me. Maybe it was a note from Cree.

But the paper was blank. I turned it over but still there was nothing. "Damn it," I muttered.

And that's when the words began to appear.

_Careful Draco Malfoy. Wouldn't want your son to pick up any nasty swear words, would you?_

I stared at the paper in obvious shock. I've heard of books that could communicate with you, but only if you wrote in them. Looking around, I saw no one watching, no one pointing a wand up at me. I closed the window and step closer to my son.

Looking back down at the paper, I saw the first words had disappeared and a new sentence had appeared.

_Paranoid, aren't we?_

"Who are you?" I said, angrily. "What have you done with my wife?"

_I'm going to give you a riddle._ _You must answer my riddles to find your wife._

"What is this, some kind of sick game?"

_Oh, a game! I never thought of it that way. I like games. Answer my Riddle, Draco Malfoy_.

I sighed, frustrated. "Fine, give me the bloody riddle."

_Wonderful_. _'They come in all shapes and sizes, and they're always just full of surprises._ _They follow us wherever we go, and if they disappear, you'll be sure to know._ _Can you tell me what I'm talking about, Draco Malfoy?_

"A shadow," I whispered, angrily.

_Very good_.

And the paper disintegrated in my hands.

"That's not fair!" I yelled, jumping to my feet. "I've answered your damn riddle, now where's my wife!"

There was nothing. The paper didn't reform itself and I was left in silence.

"Daddy?"

I turned to look at my son, who was staring at me apprehensively. "Daddy, where's mommy?"

I drew my son into my arms, holding him against me as I promised, "I'm going to bring her back, son."

I just might need a little help.


	4. Harry

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Thanks all to all who have interest in this story. You guys are fantabulous and I want to thank you all for reading. Thanks a bunch.**

* * *

**HARRY'S POV**

I stumbled towards the door, yawning. It was like three o' clock in the morning. Who the hell would be knocking on my door at three o' clock in the morning? And now Ginny was mad because she had to deal with Albus, who'd finally fallen asleep only two hours ago.

I pulled open my door, and, almost immediately, I wasn't tired anymore.

"Malfoy?" I said, surprised. "What the hell are you doing here?"

It was raining outside and Malfoy stood there, drenched. A bundle lay in his arms, leaning over his shoulder slightly with a cloak draped over it. "May we come inside? He's getting soaked," Malfoy said.

Still shocked, I stepped aside and let him step through, closing the door behind me. I hadn't seen Draco Malfoy in three years, when he'd 'allowed' Cree to come and visit. And every other time she had visited after that it was by herself and she never mentioned Malfoy. I just figured he'd set her free. So what was he doing here now?

"Do you have some place I could lay him?" Draco asked. He pulled back to cloak to reveal a very beautiful, little boy who was fast asleep. He had to be a least three years old or so . . . and he looked an awful lot like –

"Um, yeah sure," I said. "The, er, the couch over here."

I used my wand to illuminate the way, using it again to turn on the lights in the living room. Malfoy laid the little boy down on the couch, using his own wand to try the cloak and lay it over him. It was the first time I'd ever seen Draco look at someone so . . . sensitively.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Why are you here?"

"I need your help, Potter," he said, standing up straight. "Can we go somewhere and sit down?"

"Yeah, er, the kitchen I suppose. Do you want some tea or something?" I was too in shock to realize that I was actually being nice to my former enemy. But I was also curious.

"No thank you." I think Malfoy was in shock too.

We sat in the kitchen for a moment, staring at each other for a moment. Well, I was staring at Malfoy and he was staring down at his hands.

"So . . . you needed help with something?" I asked.

He sighed. "Cree's been kidnapped."

"Wait . . . what?" I said, confused. "Cree? How do you know?"

"Because I came home this morning and found she was missing. All that was left behind was a note. . . ."

"But I thought you and Cree didn't –"

"—Keep contact? No, we just pretended like we didn't. Cree is my wife."

"So . . . that little boy?"

"Our son, Scorpius."

I sat silently, slightly angry. It wasn't like Cree to lie to me. She was just as close to me as Ron and Hermione.

"This guy is a creep," Malfoy said, suddenly, interrupting my thoughts. "He told me that I had to solve his riddles if I wanted to find her. He seemed off . . . almost kid-like."

"You talked to him?"

"No. The note he wrote was like what Muggle call a . . . peletone."

"Telephone."

"Whatever . . . I would speak and his words would write themselves onto the paper. So it was instant communication without him actually being there."

"What was the riddle?"

"The first riddle was him messing with my mind. The answer was a shadow."

There was a pecking noise and I turned around to see a black owl knocking at my kitchen window. I got up and opened it, the owl flying in and bringing with him a lot of rain. The owl landed on the table, its eyes focused on Malfoy. A piece of parchment was tied to its leg.

Malfoy reached forward, untying the parchment from the bird's leg. I realized that his hands were shaking. And when I finally got a good look at his face, I saw that he looked a mess. His skin was even paler than usual, bags lined underneath his eyes, and red lines ran in his eyes. He was really falling apart.

The bird hopped up and flew back out the window. I closed the window behind it, going to sit back at the table. "It's blank," I said, motioning to the parchment Malfoy had laid down on the table.

"That's how it starts," Malfoy said, running his hands over his face and through his hair. "I can't – I can't do this by myself . . . not when I'm worrying about Scorpius. Please . . . please say you'll help me find her."

I stared at Malfoy for a moment, thinking. I hated him . . . or at least, I had hated him. We'd been enemies all through school and sometime after. But Cree . . . Cree had been one of my best friends. . . .

"I'll help you," I said. "Ginny will watch Scorpius for you and I'll help you."

If I had been dreaming, I would have sworn a small smile past across Malfoy's face. He held out his hand and I reached forward, grasping it with my own. "But I'm doing this for Cree and her son," I said. "Not you."

Malfoy nodded grimly. "Yes, I realized. Thank you Potter."

I nodded also, moving to lean back in my chair when I realized that words were appearing on the paper. Both Malfoy and I hopped from our chairs, leaning forward over the paper.

_The Harry Potter? Oh, how delightful! I was wondering if I would ever get to meet you._

"Quit the talk," Malfoy said, angrily. "Tell me where my wife is, right now."

_Manners, Draco Malfoy, manners. It is called pleasantries for Merlin's Sake. And you know I cannot reveal your wife's whereabouts until you answer my riddles._

"Well then give us the riddle already," I said, understanding why Malfoy was so frustrated.

_Manners obviously do not include you two. Oh well, we can't all polite now can we?_

"You call kidnapping my wife polite?" Malfoy growled.

_I call kidnapping your wife teaching you and her a lesson_. _NO GOOD DEED GOES UNPUNISHED, Draco Malfoy_. _And now, for my riddle: Where do shadows hide, Draco Malfoy?_ _I'll give you two a moment to work it out._

I looked up at Malfoy, confused. "Shadows."

"I nicknamed Cree my Shadow," Malfoy said, sinking back into his chair. A ghost of a smile flickered across his face again. "Back in school she used to follow me everywhere and sometimes she'd appear out of nowhere. . . . It was almost as if she were hiding in the –"

Malfoy sat up straighter in his chair, his eyes wide. I got it the moment he had said it, leaning over the parchment I said, "The dark! Shadows hide in the dark!"

_Very good, Harry Potter _. . . . _Tell me, Draco Malfoy, are you brave enough to deal with the darkness_?

The parchment shriveled and broke into dozens of little pieces.

"Now what?" I asked.

Malfoy looked up at me, grimly. "We go to the dark."


	5. Into The Dark

**Disclaimer: After five chapters and twenty something other stories, I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

I sat in a chair of a dark room, my hands gripping the seat so hard my knuckles turned white. I was not afraid of the dark, never had been, never will be. More likely, I was scared of what I would find in the dark.

Potter stood in the doorway, his face grim as his wand let my face. "Are you sure this is what we're supposed to do?"

"It's a start Potter," I said. "And we just need a start."

Potter nodded, extinguishing his wand. After a moment's hesitation, he closed the door.

The darkness was complete. It pressed over me like a blanket; the only sound in the room was my soft breathing.

I'm not sure how long I sat in the room though it felt like hours. Potter stood outside, patiently, I'm sure. It was amazing that he and his wife seemed so eager to help at the chance of trouble, Ginny having taken Scorpius along with her kids to the park once she heard of my situation.

I'd have to figure out a way to thank them both once I found Cree.

I went to stand a moment later, feeling devastated and angry. Stupid riddles. What good was a clue if it didn't lead to –?

I paused in my thoughts, having distinctly heard something that sounded like my name.

"_Draco_."

I spun around in the dark room, squinting. Of course, it was just me in the room; I don't know what I expected.

"_Draco_."

"Cree?" I said. It had been her voice, I'm sure of it.

"_Draco_."

"Cree," I called, louder now. "Cree, can you here me? Cree, speak to me!"

The sound of rushing water filled the room and I felt the floor drop from beneath my feet.

I was submerged in water, bubbles escaping from my mouth. It was still dark, as I forced my eyes open, but I could see a bright, green glow.

A face peered over the edge of what appeared to be an island, staring down at me anxiously.

_Cree_.

I tried to push back up to the surface, towards her, my clothes clinging to me. I'd almost reached her when I was pulled away, hands gripping me from all sides. I twisted frantically, but the hands held tight.

Getting a good glimpse I realized they were Inferi.

"_Draco_!"

I twisted over and saw Cree being dragged down in the darkness of the water. She wore what look like a doll's dress, white, poofy, and frilly with blue ribbons around her waist, her neck, and in her hair. Her mouth was open wide, shouting for me, screaming my name.

"CREE!" I cried, losing more air.

Cree was taken further down, starting to disappear. I couldn't to struggle against the creatures that held me but the held tight, keeping me from swimming down to save Cree or swimming up to get air.

"_Draco_!" Cree cried for me once more before she disappeared completely.

"NO!" I cried out, the word bursting from me in a burst of air.

There was a blinding white light. "Malfoy!"

I breathed a great gasp of air, coughing. I felt hands grab me under my arms, pulling me to my feet.

"What the hell happened?" Potter was saying. "You're soaked! The whole rooms soaked!"

Looking around, I realized the room was indeed soaked, as if I had actually been dumped into water.

"He's took her somewhere," I said, still gasping for breath. "There's water and . . . Inferi. . . . I don't know; it was confusing."

There was a pecking sound from the window and Potter raised his wand, lifting the blinds and the window. The same black owl swooped in dropping a piece of parchment on the soaked carpet.

Hesitating, I bent down and picked up the parchment, the words forming on it as I did.

_Did you enjoy the dark, Draco Malfoy_?

* * *

**A/N: Spooky, huh? I hoped you like it and I want to apologize for taking so long to update, I've been busy. Anyway, I decided to start putting these at the end, plus adding a teaser.**

_As I stared at the scene before me, my heart clenched with the same guilt and pain I had felt that night. How was this supposed to give me a clue to Cree?_

**Like it? Hope to see you next chapter.**


	6. Memories

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all. Too bad.**

* * *

I laid the note on the dining room table as before, my clothes still dripping wet onto Potter's kitchen floor.

"Alright, you bastard, where have you got my wife?" I said, angrily.

_Temper, temper, Draco Malfoy. You should really work on your patience._

"I've had enough of your damn games!" I shouted at the piece of paper. "I've had enough of these stupid riddles! I've had enough of _you_! Now tell me – _where is my wife_!"

_YOU DO NOT RUN THE SHOW HERE, DRACO MALFOY! I AM THE GAME MASTER! AND IF YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR PRECIOUS SHADOW AGAIN, YOU WILL DO WELL TO DO AS I SAY!_

I felt in hand on my shoulder, pushing me down into my chair. I looked to see that it was Potter, shaking his head gently. Huffing like a child, I crossed my arms over my chest, looking away as Potter sat down in the chair across from me and moved the paper towards him.

"We'll do what you say, alright," Potter said. "What we need, though, is for everyone to calm down so we can figure this out reasonably."

_What is there to figure out, Harry Potter._

"Your riddles, for one. They don't make any sense."

_Oh but don't they? I'm surprised you haven't figured it out already, Harry Potter. The Chosen One, what a laugh. The Chosen One can't even figure out a simple riddle. My next riddle isn't so much a riddle as it is a proverb of sorts; Memories open many doors to revelations._

"What in Merlin's name is that supposed to mean?" I said, angrily.

_Oh, you can figure that out can't you, Draco Malfoy? It's so simple! Maybe a hint. . . ._

A cold wind rustled my hair as the lights went in the kitchen, leaving me alone in the dark once more. A single light appeared in front of me, revealing a very beaten up Cree, her knees drawn to chest and her head resting on them.

"Cree?" I said softly.

She looked up at me, fear in her eyes. "Please . . . please don't kill me. I'm sorry for everything. Just please, please don't kill me."

As I stared at the scene before me, my heart clenched with the same guilt and pain I had felt that night. How was this supposed to give me a clue to Cree?

My arm lifted as I reached out to her, tears coming to my eyes. Cree disappeared from in front of me and the lights came back on, revealing a very confused Potter.

A single tear dripped from my eye, landing on the paper which Potter had moved back towards me. The paper absored the tear drop, not even leaving a stain.

_You gave up everything you had to save her. Would you still do the same thing now?_

"Of course," I said, my voice coming out chocked and hoarse.

_Very good. Follow your memories, Draco Malfoy._

The paper disintegrated once again. Potter dusted the bits off the table and into a trash can. He kept sneaking glances at me, as if he were scared that I was going to fall apart like the paper. But I wouldn't; instead I sniffed quickly, wiping my eyes with the back of my sleeve when his back was turned.

"So," Potter said, taking his seat again, "what do we do now?"

I thought for a moment, thinking about the memory this crazy man had just replayed for me. Cree . . . beaten and scared . . . locked up in –

"We go to Malfoy Manor."

* * *

**A/N: So I know it's pretty short but think of it as a filler for the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it because I liked writing it. The next chapter will probably come out some time next week, but for now, enjoy this teaser.**

"_She was here, Potter."_

"_Yeah, you told me. They locked her up and –"_

"_No I mean she was here recently. That maniac was right under our noses!"_

**Not a great teaser, I know, but it's something. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next week.**


	7. Malfoy Manor

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all. It's a pity really.**

* * *

Coughing nervously, I knocked on the door to the Manor, feeling rather odd.

"This is such a bad idea," Potter muttered from somewhere off to my left.

"Shut up and just act like a kid," I muttered back. Grudgingly, Potter took my hand and put a smile on his face.

"This sucks," he said through his teeth.

"Yes well, you couldn't just walk in there looking like who you actually are. . .. Hello, Blaise," he said as the door opened.

"Draco!" Blaise cried out, grinning happily. He reached forward and shook my hand. "Long time no see! And who's this?."

Potter, disguised as Scorpius, grinned harder. "Daddy's showing me where he used to live!"

"He's a cute kid," Blaise said, still happy. "Wow, Draco, mate. I heard you got married to that blond girl you brought in here a couple of years ago but I didn't know you had a kid. What's with all the secrecy?"

"No secrecy at all, my friend," I said smirking. "Just trying to spend a little quiet time with my family is all."

"Makes sense. Well, come on in. Bet you're excited to show the little guy around. Some of the others still pop in and out, you know, like me, but other than that it's still really quiet around here. Feel free to roam around."

"Well, it is my house, so I suppose I will." Still holding on to Potter's hand in headed off in the direction of the stairs, veering off towards the dungeons when I was sure Blaise had gone back into the living room.

As soon as we were out of sight, down the steps to the dungeons, Potter snatched his hand away from mine, saying, "This will definitely not be part of the story I tell to my kids."

"Stop your whining, Potter," I said. "We've got a job to do."

"I wouldn't be complaining if hadn't had to look like your son."

"Oh yes, and you coming in here looking like Harry Potter would have went off so well."

"Couldn't we have just snuck in later tonight?"

"Wards, Potter. We'd have never made it past the first step."

We quieted down when we reached the door to the dungeons. A strange sense of de ja vue hit me as I pushed open the door, stepping through with Potter at my side. Would Cree be here just like before? Would this be the end of the tireless riddles?

The dungeons were empty, of course. My heart still dropped slightly, as if I had actually been expecting someone to be here.

I led Potter to the cell in which they had held Cree, so long ago, it seemed. I could still see the bloodstains, forever etched into the floor. If I wanted to, I could still see Cree, huddled up in the corner of the room, scared and hurt. . . .

"What are we supposed to do here, Malfoy?" Potter asked from behind me.

"I'm not sure," I replied, still staring into the corner where Cree had sat.

_Follow your memories_.

What on earth did that mean?

I took a deep breath, focusing on that corner. I stared so long and so hard that my vision became blurry. . . . But then, I could see Cree, cringing as someone stepped toward her. The shadowy figure took out their wand, pointing it Cree. She glared at them, but I could still see the pain in her eyes, the fear. . . . She looked worn, instead of bruised and bloody like I had seen her. It was easy to see that whenever that maniac had brought her here, she was already to the point of exhaustion.

"Do you give in?" The figure spoke, his voice high-pitched but strong.

"I haven't done anything to you!" Cree cried out.

The man was silent for a moment before saying, "You ruined my life."

The vision disappeared, but I could still here Cree screaming in my ear. "She was here," I said.

"Yeah, you told me," Potter said. "They brought her here and –"

"No, I mean she was here recently." Anger flooded my body, along with a hard realization. "That maniac had her right under are noses!"

"Malfoy . . ." I spun around to face Potter, who was looking frightful. Though his hair had stayed the same, if not slightly messier, it was easy to see that he'd grown taller and his eyes were turning a hazel color.

Quickly, I grabbed his wrist, hurrying up the stairs, through the living room (magically avoiding Blaise), and out the door. Potter was halfway back to normal by the time we had Apparated and Blaise had opened the door to see where we'd gone.

* * *

**A/N: I keep forgetting to put this when i write it in the first place. Anyway, just wanted to let you know that i was writing this and i have a feeling it's going to be a really short story. But, i still hope you enjoy it anyway. No Teaser today but it's still just as special.**


	8. Realization

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, what so ever.**

* * *

"So what do we know so far?"

I slumped down in my chair in Potter's kitchen, angry and lost. No new owls had come at all since we had come back to his place from Malfoy Manor. That stupid bastard had left us in an endless loop, sending us on wild goose hunts and untie-able knots. I was so sick and tired of this.

"We don't know anything," I said, angrily. "All we been doing is running around like chickens with our heads cut off."

Potter sat up straight in his chair, placing his head in his hands as he thought. "So far, the riddles have all been about memories, right? You're nickname for Cree, the Dungeons. . . . But I'm not sure how those were supposed to lead us to her."

"What about the island?" I asked, looking up.

"You mean the one you saw with the Inferi?" Potter said, frowning. "What about it? Neither of us has been to that island before . . . I don't think. . . ."

"You don't think?" I said, sitting up. "Potter, it's important that we try to draw connection between the memories."

"I know, I know. . . . Just – the way you described the island sounded vaguely familiar, but I don't know. . . . I get this weird feeling every time I think about it. . . . But what about your memories, the ones about Cree."

"I think, mainly, he was taunting me. Joking with me. I think it's the memory about the island that's the most important. It'll let us know where she is."

"I wish Dumbledore was still here. . . . He'd be able to –" Potter cut off mid-sentence, making me look up confused.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I know where she is," Potter said, jumping to his feet. "How could I be so stupid? We've got to go!"

"Potter, what are you going on about?" I said, getting to my feet.

"Let's go, Malfoy. We've got to get to Cree."

* * *

**A/N: So, it's short, I know. What can you do? It's kind of just filler. Anyway, no teaser today but the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading.**


	9. The Island

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

* * *

Potter and I stood on small cliff, staring down into the stormy water below us. "Are you sure?" I asked, looking towards him.

"Positive," he responded. "I'm not sure how I erased this place from my memory. It's true, that this was a traumatic experience but I didn't think I was able of wiping this completely away."

"What happed here?" I asked.

Potter was silent for a moment before he said, "This is where Dumbledore and I came back in sixth year. That's why he was so sick when you met us up there."

I didn't respond, feeling guilty and also feeling as if I needed to give Potter a moment to grieve. It was, of course, my fault that his favorite professor was dead and here he was helping me save my wife.

"I'm sorry, Potter," I said.

Potter simply nodded before saying, "Take a deep breath and follow me."

He lit his wand and jumped into the water. I followed.

* * *

When I got out of the water, gasping for air, Potter grabbed my shirt, helping me climb up the stairs to a stone platform. Potter pointed his wand at me, drying me off. "Thanks," I said.

Potter nodded again, looking towards one of the stone walls. He pointed towards that wall with his wand and a silver arch appeared. "I wasn't sure I was going to be able to do that," he said, a slight smile coming to his face.

He moved closer to the wall, placing his hand against the center. "It needs blood in order to open it."

"I'll do it," I said, rolling up my sleeve. Stepping up to the wall and using my wand, a slashed my forearm, the blood splattering against the wall.

The arch appeared again, blazing bright until the center of the outline disappeared, leaving an opening. I healed my arm before stepping through the door, Potter following after me. "Don't step into the water," he said, from behind me.

He moved in front of me, running his hand against the wall until it closed around something invisible. He moved forward towards the water, along that invisible line until he reached the edge of the rock surface. Raising his wand, he tapped it against his fist and I watched, amazed as a green chain appeared in his hand, pulling up a small boat.

I looked towards the center of the water, where a bright light had suddenly illuminated, a box floating about ten feet above the island. Potter looked to me. "When Dumbledore and I came here, both of us were able to sail at the same time because I was an underage wizard. But at that time, the island was under Voldemort's control. So we could either try to go one at a time or just try to go together."

As the box lowered closer and closer to the island. "We'll go together," I said.

Potter nodded, stepping slowly into the boat. I took a deep breath before following, clenching onto my wand to prepare for a fight.

Nothing happened. It was like this person had actually been expecting us. The boat jerked forward slightly, before settling gently into movement. I looked down into the water below, my eyes widening. "Inferi," I muttered.

"Malfoy," Potter said.

I looked towards the island again, my heart stopping as the box came into view, hovering just ten inches or so over the islands surface. As soon as the boat touched land, I hopped out, flinging myself at the box. "Cree! Cree, can you hear me?"

Cree stared back at me, her eyes blank, like a doll's. She looked like a doll, dressed in a blue ruffled dress, a white apron, black ballet shoes, and a black bow. This man was _sick._

Potter moved next to me, tapping lightly on the box. "What did he do to her?"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to tap the class, Harry Potter?"

The land beneath us shuttered violently. Potter and I dropped down to the ground to keep from falling into the water as the island spread wide, leaving just water beneath Cree's cage. Potter and I hopped to our feet, drawing our wands.

"Don't try it," the high-pitched voice echoed through the cave. "I will let her drop."

We looked up as a man appeared on top of Cree's box, a large, demonic sort of smile on his face. "Don't you recognize me, Harry Potter?"

Potter looked at me, confused. The man above us laughed, high and loud, his black hair flying into his dark eyes. When he had calmed down, he shook his head, still smiling. "I'm ashamed, Harry Potter, that you can't even recognize Tom Riddle."

* * *

**A/N: Whoa!!! Lol, jk. So what do you think? Let me know. No teaser but stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	10. Tom Riddle

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

_Tom Riddle?_

I stared at the man in front of us, confused. "Tom Riddle is dead," I said.

"Has been for a couple of years now," Potter replied, shaking his head.

Tom Riddle laughed again, sitting down on top of Cree's box. "Oh I do often forget to put the 'the Third' at the end of my name."

Tom Riddle the Third. Voldemort had had a son. The thought, alone was sickening in itself. Looking back at the man, I realized he did look like Voldemort, or at least the Voldemort before all of the magical work he did to himself. But there was something distinctly familiar about him, something about his eyes. . . .

"Of course, it's such a pleasure to meet you both, but I must say that I've had more fun with darling Cree here." Tom Riddle jumped down from his perch, the open circle beneath accommodating so he could stand beside Cree's box. "She so very . . . feisty. It's a miracle how you managed to get her to marry you, but she makes a fine wife for you, I'm sure."

"You let her go, now, or I swear, I'll –" I started angrily but Tom cut me off.

"No, no, Draco Malfoy. You will not make a move until I tell you to. This is my game, after all. I call the shots." He waved his hand and the glass disappeared from in front of Cree. He reached forward to take Cree's face in his hands. "She's a beautiful, thing isn't she? Just adorable!"

"You take your filthy hands off of her!" I yelled, taking a step forward, only to have Potter grab my arm, holding me back.

"What will you do, Cousin Malfoy?" Tom Riddle said, grinning. "Kill me?"

I backed away in disgust. This . . . this monster was my cousin? But who –? Bellatrix. Of course it was Bellatrix. She had always been so in love with Voldemort, it wasn't a surprised she would be willing to bare his child.

"Why are you doing this?" Potter asked.

The smile fell unexpectedly from the man's face, replaced with an awful sneer. "Oh you would ask that, Harry Potter, seeing as how you played the biggest part in destroying my life, killing my father and my mother. But she –" the words were spat out in disgust, directed towards Cree "—she played a dire part in their destruction. _She _passed on the information to you. _She _disabled my mother, getting her captured and killed. _She_ was an aid in everything. And you," he added looking to Draco. "You still cared for this – this tramp after all the pain and suffering she caused you. I suppose I just don't understand. So I figured, why not rid the world of such filth, help my people, my friends of this filth, the filth you let live, Draco Malfoy."

"What Cree did saved the wizarding world from horror and destruction," I said, angrily. "Just because the Dark side lost doesn't mean –"

"We weren't meant to lose!" Tom Riddle yelled, banging his fist into Cree's box. It swung slightly, Cree slumping forward. "We were meant to rule this world! _I _was supposed to be the next ruler, heir to Voldemort! I watch my father, proudly, as he ruled over you pathetic Death Eaters! He was a great man! But you, you Order of the Phoenix people stole our victory! You _all _deserve to die!"

He took a breath, calming himself down, putting the smile back on his face. "But since there wouldn't be enough time to get you all and half of you are already dead, so I'll just deal with her. Would you like to watch your wife die, Draco Malfoy, or would you rather kill her yourself like you should have all those years ago so she can avoid the pain that'll be inflicted on her by the Inferi?"

"You said if I found her, I could have her back!" I yelled. "You're not even following your own rules!"

"Aren't I?" Tom Riddle said, tilting his head. "Oh well, I am the Game Master after all. The rules follow _me_ . . . not the other way around."

He tapped the box, making the front appear again, but this time, Cree stirred. She placed a hand to her head before opening her eyes, which got wide when she realized where she was. She saw Potter and me and began to bang on the glass, her screams muffled.

"I've got a plan," I muttered to Potter as Tom Riddle began to lower the box towards the water. "I need you to keep the Inferi busy when they come out."

Potter nodded his eyes focused on the lowering box. As soon the bottom of the box touched the surface of the water, the Inferi began to rise. I started towards Cree with Potter next to me, using his wand to create fire.

"What are you doing?" Tom Riddle said. "This isn't part of the rules!"

I turned towards him, my wand out. "Screw the rules. _Reducto_!"

Tom Riddle screamed as he went flying backwards into the water, the Inferi catching him as he did. His screams echoed through the cave and I watched, not feeling the slightest bit of remorse for him, after everything he did to my wife.

"Malfoy, get Cree!" Potter yelled, fighting back the Inferi.

I looked to see that Cree's box was almost halfway under, water seeping in. Inferi leaned against her box, trying to figure out some way to open it. I moved the back with fire, clearing my way to the box. I'd have to break it, I realize, and hope that Cree didn't get hurt. The water was up to Cree's chin as she tilted her head back to get hair.

I pointed my wand at the box, nodding to Cree. She nodded back, ducking away from where my wand was pointed. I blasted the top of the box off, only to have it start sinking quickly. I reached in, grabbing her hand to pull her out as she sputtered and gasped. Inferi clutched at her skirts and I blasted them away, pulling her towards the boat. "Come on, Potter!"

Potter walked backwards towards the boat, still keeping the Inferi back. I produced the fire to, keeping them away as the boat glided slowly back towards the water. Cree screamed and I turned to see Tom Riddle clinging to her wrist, the Inferi trying to tug him in to the water. I slipped my arms around Cree's waist, holding her back.

"You're coming with me!" he cried pulling Cree towards the water.

"The hell I am!" Cree said, her voice hoarse. She shifted in her arms so that her foot was out of the boat, and kicked Tom Riddle in the nose. The crack echoed and the blood splattered on Cree's shoe and on the side of the boat.

Tom, of course, let go, sinking back into the water. Cree moved back against me, sighing before passing out. I looked to Potter, who was still holding back the Inferi. He gave me a small smile. I smiled back, surprisingly.

But we had made it. That's all that had mattered.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you guys liked it. The next chapter will probably be the last one. Thanks for reading. You guys are awesome.**


	11. Happiness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

I walked into Cree's hospital room to see her sitting on the bed talking to Harry while Scorpius slept peacefully in her lap, a smile on his face. Harry looked up when I came in, grinning over at me.

It was odd that though he had started out only wanting to help Cree he had become a sort of . . . friend to me in the end. I smiled back at him.

He patted Cree's hand before moving towards and extending his hand towards me. "Draco," he said, smiling.

It was like we had broken past some unseen barrier that had always been between us. It was a good feeling. "Harry," I said, shaking his hand.

"I'll leave you alone with your wife," he said, smiling back at Cree and Scorpius.

"Thank you, Harry," I said. "Thank you for anything."

"No problem. Oh and Ginny said any time you two need a babysitter for Scorpius she'd be glad to watch him." He smiled one last time, walking out of the room.

As soon as the door closed behind him, I moved towards Cree, placed my hands on either side of her face, and kissed her, passionately. I felt her hands cling to the front of my robes, pulling me closer to her. I had definitely missed this.

"Merlin, Draco," she said as she moved back from me. "If you don't stop, we're going to wake Scorpius."

I rest my forehead against hers. "I thought I had lost you."

"You'll never lose me, Draco." I looked into her deep, dark eyes seeing how sincere she was. I was so in love with her, it was crazy.

She scooted over, making room so I could sit next to her in the bed. I put my arm around her shoulders and she ran her hands through Scorpius' hair.

This is how it was supposed to be.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

"They really do make a very lovely couple," Ginny said, from beside me as we peeked into the little window on the door.

I watched as Draco reached up, twirling his fingers into Cree's long hair. She placed her head on his shoulder, smiling down at Scorpius.

"Yeah," I agreed. "It was kind of expected that they'd get together. I just never thought how good they would look together."

"And Scorpius is such a very beautiful little boy. It's amazing that he is a Malfoy's son."

"Yes, well, Cree's a very pretty girl and Malfoy . . . he's not a bad looking bloke. They were bound to have a cute kid. . . . Speaking of kids, where are ours?"

"In the playroom. Let's go get them and give Cree and Draco some privacy." Ginny wrapped her arm around my waist, pulling me away from the window.

I looked back once more, smiling. Those two deserved each other but I think it was Draco who needed Cree the most. She helped him settle down, get his life together after Azkaban.

I was . . . I was happy for my friends.

* * *

**A/N: So, that's it. The end. Fin. I hope you guys liked it and I want to thank everyone for sticking with this story and with the previous one. You guys are truly awesome. Look around for my other stories and plus the new one 'Chasing My Opponent'. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
